It cannot Happen
by I.am.BellaCullen
Summary: Edward Cullen is Bella's brothers best friend. He would never fall for her. But after a few drinks at a gathering at Edwards, the couch looks appealing and things begin to get complicated. Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Hello, This is my second fic and it is a true story. Please read and review I shall love you ****xxxxxx**

Bella POV

I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was just so damn hot ! Its unfair that some people are just blessed with good looks.

"bellaaaaaaaaa. You look dazed. What are you thinking about?" My best friend Jessica said.

"Hah Edward Cullen, what else?" I laughed. Edward Cullen was beautiful. That was a good way to describe him. He was known around our school as "the hot one".

I am quite serious. I know its sad, but if you went up to most of the girls in our school and said "do you know Edward Cullen?" you would get an answer of "he's that really hot drummer right?".

What makes him more appealing is the fact that he is so oblivious to it.

Edward had green eyes and bronze hair, which together was a picture of yum. He had the cutest smile and straight white teeth(thanks to years of braces) and his lip pierced. Oh if there's anything I love on a guy it is a lip piercing. Wow.

"ah well, he is so unbelievably good looking" Jessica sighed. "your lucky you get to see him all the time, he's best friends with your brother for gods sake!"

That was a good point. My older brother Emmett was the singer in Edwards band, and I got to go along and watch their gigs fairly often. He didn't come over anymore though, not since Emmett moved out of home.

I missed Emmett. He was an amazing brother, more so now that we didn't get to spend so much time together. He was the one guy who I trusted above anyone else. On things that mattered anyway. He often lied to try and protect me but I found out everything anyway, through Alice of course.

Alice was my other best friend. She was gorgeous, with short black hair and amazing eyes. She was charismatic and charming and had a ridiculous number of boys after her. She only wanted one though.

Alice's boyfriend jasper was best friends with Edward and Emmett. In fact, they lived together. They started going out a few months ago, after meeting at Emmetts 18th birthday party. That was a blast.

Edward looked so hot that night, and I got drunk and tied his shoelaces together. Oh dear.

Anyway, being the girlfriend of jasper, Alice gets invited to all their cool parties and knows everything that is going on in their little world.

Firstly, they are all stoners. Its rather sad the amount of weed that they all smoke, but im surprised how appealing they still are. I don't smoke, never have and have no immediate plans to change that status.

But I thought the fact that Edward Cullen smoked a lot of pot would turn me off – it didn't.

Secondly, I hear a lot of details about Emmett's sex life with his girlfriend Rosalie. Rosalie was my age, but in the year above. She is a conceited bitch and thought she was so absofuckinglutely hot, particularly because she was going out with the super hot Emmett Swan who was 18 and could drive.

I suppose she is very attractive, but the fact that she knows it makes her unattractive. But she makes Emmett happy, and that makes me happy.

They had a time when they broke up last year and he was so devastated that I couldn't stand it. I eventually convinced them to get back together, even though I hate her guts.

If theres one person who hates Rosalie more than me though, its jasper. He quite literally wants to run her over and cut her up. Alice and I find it particularly amusing.

"hey bell bell, what are you wearing tonight?" My friend Remi asked.

Tonight all the girls were going out for dinner. It was a celebration for Hayley, who had just been accepted into the Tanya Pearson Ballet School, which was a huge thing for her.

"erm I haven't really thought about it" I told remi. "I think maybe my red midriff top with that little black skirt and stockings and those mad boots that mum got for me"

"sounds hot" she said. "you do know there is no guys going to impress?"

I laughed.

"When does Bella S wan need guys to look hot?" I teased.

"oh fair enough bell bell, you can look hot for me!"

Remi was a fun friend. She was the sort of girl you would get waxes with and laugh with in class, but can't talk about the serious stuff with. She's a complete laugh but talks about herself a tad to much for my liking.

"Look at my fingers; they are all burned off from this nail polish remover that my grandma gave me….."

"Yeah Rem, you already told me, about five hundred times" I wanted to say, but I zipped my lips and continued thinking about Edward Cullen.

He looked so good when he played the drums. Me Jessica and Angela went to watch the guys practice one night before we went to a party with them and he was so stunning. The look of intense concentration on his face suited him like no other. Oh my, he was a babe.

I didn't like Edward though. Sure he was hot and nice and a perfect guy. He was 18 and had his P's (in Australia you need these for 3 years before you can drive). He had his own car. All the girls wanted him, but he was polite and gentlemanly and didn't get with them all. He respected girls.

But I would always be Emmett's little sister to him. I couldn't not be. He saw me grow up, go through all the immature stages that aren't so attractive.

Besides that, he was such a good friend that he would never do that to Emmett. He would consider it betrayal, even though I don't think Em would care in the slightest.

He was always telling me to go out and get some.

It is quite sad to admit, but I have never kissed a boy. Not from lack of opportunity, I had plenty of guys who wanted me. It was more that I never met someone I liked enough to want to make out with.

I had always had this image in my mind that my first kiss would be special, perfect. Maybe on my sweet sixteen birthday or something.

But my sweet sixteen came, and went, and I still hadn't kissed someone. My mum kept telling me that it would happen when I was ready, and I trusted her, so I was prepared to wait until the right time.

I didn't want to waste my first kiss on someone that I didn't like.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I picked it up.

**Wanna come to Edwards tonight with Jazz, Sam, Cal, Max and a few others?? Emmy is with Rose but would love 2 c u. Love A xxx**

Come. To. Edwards. Tonight. Fuck yes!!!

**Sure sounds fun, dinner with girls but ill come over after. Love you, Bells xox **

I still had two more periods left at school but I cut them and went home. I had to get ready for tonight, it was going to be rad!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is short but the next one will be up later tonight **** xxxxxx please read and review. **

I had to admit, I looked hot. I had this cute as red button up waistcoat thing which was midriff and showed off my belly button ring. My tiny black skirt was a bit too short, but it looked fine with stockings and my hot as boots.

I wore my mahogany hair messy as usual, with teased curls making it big and apparently "sexy" according to Jess.

Em was meeting Rosalie at her house so he gave me and Jess a ride to the restaurant.

All the other girls were there already and we quickly sat down and ordered.

Dinner passed quickly, as we all chatted and mused about life. Boys, shoes, dresses and cars were hot conversation topics as usual.

About halfway through the evening, Remi dropped a bomb.

"Guys, you know how I went to Shannon's party last weekend?" she said in a sheepish voice.

"Oh yeah and you got with that hot guy, Jacob was it?" I said, amused. She had told us about this Jacob guy, who was hot but used the lamest pick up lines on her. Oh well, we had all had our fair share of sleazy lines.

"Well yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that" I could feel fear behind her words, like she was hesitant to tell us something.

"Oh go on Rem, what happened" I encouraged.

"We aren't going to judge you" said jess, "what did you have dry with him or something?"

"Erm well, we actually…" she paused. "Ok ill tell you from the beginning ok?"

The girls nodded, we were all eager to hear the juicy gossip!

"Well we started hooking up at the party right?" she said slowly. "He kept asking me if I wanted to go outside with him, and eventually I did"

"Oh I don't want to hear this" jess said under her breath.

"I do!" I exclaimed. Trust Remi to do something she regrets.

"Well we went onto the lawn and, I guess the short of it is…" Remi bit her lip and turned her face down.

"Well, we went to third"

Fuck.

Everyone gasped and no one spoke for a while. Then everyone spoke at once.

"You only just met him!"

"Oh my god what a sleaze"

"Was he any good?"

"Sluuuuurry"

We all laughed, Remi too.

"It was pretty orgasmic if you know what I mean hey girls!!"

I laughed with everyone but inside I felt kind of hollow. This is what all the guys are expecting girls to do now. It's no longer making out at parties or kissing at the school dance. Its sex that boys want. Particularly older boys. 18 year old boys' maybe? The ones that I like anyway.

Alice and Jasper had sex for the first time about three months after they started going out. I know for a fact, because it was in my bed.

I came home one morning after staying at Jessica's because Mum and Dad were away, only to find that Emmett had had people over the night before and Alice and Jasper had dirtied my sheets.

All you can do is laugh in those situations.

"Coming bell bell? We are all going back to Laurens house for drinks" Jessica said.

"I think I'm going to head home actually, I'm not feeling so good"

Ok so I lied. But I didn't want all the girls crashing Edwards's thing, I don't think he would appreciate a dozen 16 year old girls coming to his house. At least I hope not.

I said goodbye to the girls and hailed down a cab. After giving the driver Edwards address, I got out my bag and fixed my make up.

I wanted to look perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

I called Alice when I got to Edwards house.

"Hey babe, are you here?"

"Oh hey bell honey ill come out and get you"

"Sweet thanks see you in a sec"

"Bye"

I saw her tiny frame run through the gate, teetering in her 14 cm heels. She kissed both of my cheeks.

"Hey bells, you're looking particularly good tonight. I wonder why?" she smiled a knowledgeable smile.

"You look quite nice yourself Miss Alice, clearly the girls are out on display" I said, gesturing towards her enormous boobs.

You would think her D cup would look out of place on someone so tiny, but she sure pulled it off.

"Okay well i'm sure you're desperate to see Mr. Cullen, so come inside. I must warn you that quite a large amount of bud has gone down tonight so there all pretty blazed"

Oh how attractive. The red eyed look is not so hot, but I'm sure Edward could pull it off.

Oh I am so bad, thinking about him that way. Stop it Bella, before you break something. Or yourself.

We walked around the side of Edwards's massive house. It was white, with navy blue shutters on the windows, and was classy yet modern.

"Bella! How are you babe" Cal yelled.

I loved Cal. He was a total hottie, and he had the most amazing English accent. He wanted to get with me when I first met him at Emmett's 18th, but now he see's that we are just friends. He is very attractive though.

"Why hello Callum, how are you doing on this fine night?"

"Oh man I'm so fucking baked"

Trust. Cal is the worst of them all.

I gave him a hug and then walked past into the dining room.

It was a complete mess. Beers and other miscellaneous alcoholic bottles littered the table, along with a shitload of weed.

Sam was up the end with his handmade bong, punching a cone, and Max was sitting next to him chopping up bud. God these boys are amusing. If the cops walked in now Edward would be in so much shit; we all would.

I walked over to Edward and smiled. Oh god he was so good looking. His eyes crinkled up at the corners when he smiled at me, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Wow.

"Bella, hey how are you?" he said genuinely. "I didn't think you were going to make it"

"Yeah I had this dinner thing…." I trailed off, too preoccupied looking at his amazing face.

"Well i'm glad you're here. It's been too long"

Oh it has.

I sat down and Edward handed me a cruiser. Raspberry, my favorite.

I took a big chug of the drink, for fear that if I didn't get drunk real soon I was going to pass out from the tension between me and Edward. Maybe it was just me, but I could feel something in the space between us.

The night passed quickly and easily, sitting in the dim room around Edwards's dining table. I though about how poor Esme, Edwards mum, would feel if she saw how her precious European table was being used. Ah well, who am I to talk, i'm currently burning a napkin with a lighter.

The conversation was lighthearted and easy. It was funny hanging out with people who were stoned, because they said the most random comments that you just had to laugh at.

They also said "fuck" and "man" a lot.

Every now and again I caught Edwards's eye, and found him staring back at me, sometimes for minutes at a time. We laughed it off, but there was something strange about those looks, and I could feel him thinking deeply as his eyes bore into mine.

Max and a few of the others left, and it was then just Me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Sam and Cal left. Cal and Sam decided to watch a trippy manga movie, made "fucking epic" by the fact that they were high. Alice and jasper had disappeared into the guest room and I wasn't in the mood to watch the movie, so I just wandered outside onto Edwards patio area, and sat on a chair with my feet up on another chair.

I found myself looking at the stars, and thinking, just thinking. There was so many things I had to think about.

I tried to tell myself that Edward wouldn't, no, couldn't like me more than a friend. It was impossible for someone as cool and as beautiful as him to like a little 16 year old like me.

However I couldn't stop myself from thinking, hoping, that there might be something. Those moments we shared, caught in each others eyes, were electric. Magnetic. It felt like we were the only ones there and everything else just stopped.

"Bella, are you ok?"

Edward's velvet voice broke through my trance as he walked over to where I was sitting. He sat on the chair next to me and looked deep into my eyes.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Yeah i'm good, i'm having a good night" he said smoothly, carefully.

"me too" I smiled up at him.

He put his feet up and entwined them with mine, and I could feel my breath hitch. Wow, is it normal for someone to have this much affect on you? I was so attracted to him it was sick.

For a few hours we sat there together, with our feet knotted together. We talked and we laughed and sometimes we just sat in silence, looking into each others eyes.

Eventually I began to get cold, and we walked inside. Cal and Sam were up to the end of their second movie, and Jasper and Alice had left the guest room and come and joined them.

Me and Edward walked in, and he went to get a glass of water. I sat down on the floor, my back against the couch, and tried to understand what was so amazing about this movie. It seemed to me, to be about I pig flying an aero plane or something equally strange.

When Edward came back into the room, he gave me a funny look and sat down on the couch.

He said "Bella, you don't have to sit on the floor you know"

I decided not to respond, but got up and sat down on the couch next to him, still trying to understand what the fucking hell this movie was aiming at. Cal and Sam were so immersed in it and it puzzled me. Oh the things marijuana does.

I looked over at Edward and saw him looking at me again, and then looking down at my hands. He picked my right hand and touched the diamond ring that sat on my forth finger.

"Real?" he asked.

"Of course" I replied. "I don't do fake"

He laughed a beautiful, musical laugh.

"Where did you get it?" he said.

"My mum gave it to me. She and dad are getting divorced, as you well know. It was their eternity ring, and I suppose, now they aren't for eternity"

I was surprised when my mum had given me the ring. It was worth over ten thousand dollars and I was so stoked that she trusted me that much.

"I'm sorry" he said, carefully.

"Don't worry Edward, its not a touchy subject. Its sweet"

I was a little sad that Charlie and Renee were getting divorced, but it was for the best. Charlie was a moderately successful actor, and ex policeman. He was also a chronic alcoholic.

Combine alcoholism and acting and you have a complete disaster. There is no trust, no security and a whole lot of abuse. Not physical abuse, my father was a good man, charming and generous. But he was an angry drunk.

So Renee had to say goodbye to 21 years of marriage to help Charlie. And it is a good thing, he has now checked into rehab, and will hopefully get him life back on track.

Edward was stroking my fingers now, taking my slender hands into his much bigger ones. We sat, watching the movie and holding each others hands, until my head rested on his shoulder and I closed my eyes.

I wasn't asleep, and I continued to listen to the film in the background, while enjoying the moment I had. I was sitting on a couch, holding hands with Edward Cullen, the hottest most caring and amazing guy I had ever met. It was unbelievable. Jessica, Angela and Remi were going to die!

I didn't want the moment to end, but I knew any minute Alice was going to come over and tell me that jasper had to take us home. I was staying at Alice's tonight.

Eventually she did, and I groaned. But she brought good news, not bad.

"Bella, its 1.30" Alice whispered.

"ok ok i'm coming" I said sleepily.

"No, Bella its not that. Jasper cant drive more than one passenger after midnight, remember the new laws."

Oh yeah. The Australia government had introduced these new driving laws to ensure that P-Plated drivers can only drive one person after midnight.

"its okay alice" I heard Edward say. "Bella can stay the night here"

I snapped my head up at this.

"Oh, Edward are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be a hassle or anything" I said, secretly jumping for joy inside.

"Don't be silly Bella, you are a pleasure to have" he smiled at me, and my heart flew.

"Ok" I muttered, and put my head back onto his shoulder. "Bye Alice, jasper. Love you guys"

"Bye bells, see you soon" called Ali.

"don't have too much fun Bella," Jazzy said.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe I had found myself sitting on a couch snuggled up against Edward Cullen. I was in shock. My fingers intertwined with his and I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. I could stay here forever. After some time, or maybe no time at all, he decided to lie down. I was fuzzy, whether it was from the sleeping, the alcohol or the situation I didn't know, but I just lay down next to him and snuggled up to his perfect chest.

His warm arms wrapped around me and I felt so warm, so safe, I never wanted to let go.

Then I had a sudden thought. What if he wants to kiss me? I freaked out, my heart started racing like the bass drum in a heavy metal song. What if I was a shit kisser? I really didn't want Edward Cullen to tell the world about my kissing skills, or lack thereof.

"this is so bad" I whispered. As amazing as it felt, I knew he would think that Emmett would kill him when he found out.

"I know" he replied. "It kind of makes it even hotter though". He was right about that. It was totally hot.

I rolled over so I was facing him. My breath hitched as I saw his perfect face, square jaw, full lips, and mesmerizing eyes.

"You are beautiful Bella" he whispered. "What?" I said. "I'm Emmett's kid sister"

"I have always thought you looked amazing, Bella" wow. This was too much. Edward Cullen thought I looked amazing. For a while. Well this is news. Fucking awesome news! I didn't let my excitement show on my face though. I remained calm, passive. My poker face which Emmett and Charlie had taught me so well.

"You're not to bad yourself Mr. Cullen" I replied, stroking his cheek. "But what about Emmett? Do you think he will mind?"

"Yes. But I still want to, if you do"

"He will find out" I said slowly, thinking as I spoke.

"I know. I will tell him" he said. "If there's anything to tell anyway".

Oh my god. He is such a good person. I could believe someone could be so good looking and so nice.

"But your drunk" I persisted. I don't know why I was being so annoying, I wanted to kiss him, so much, but I was scared.

"Not anymore. I'm pretty sober now" he was right. By this time it was about 2.30, we hadn't had a drink in at lease 4 hours and it wasn't like we had had that much to begin with. "Unless you don't want to" he added.

"I do"

He leaned closer. I could feel his heat beat next to my own, our breaths in perfect rhythm. It was faultless.

But as his lips touched mine, I froze. I could move. He tried to kiss me and I just lay there, like a statue until he pulled away.

"Are you ok? You have done…I mean…before… right?"

Fuck. I am so embarrassed.

I buried my head into his chest, I couldn't meet his eyes. I shook my head.

"Wow" he said slowly, three syllables. "Why?"

I looked up.

"I don't know" I explained. "I guess I never had someone I wanted to kiss, until now"

"Beautiful Bella" he whispered, and kissed me again.

It was spectacular. Fireworks flew behind my close eyelids as our mouths molded together. I felt his tongue connect with mine, soft and wet and I couldn't believe I had missed out on this for so much of my adolescent life. It was indecent.

His hands trailed down my arms and over my back, pressing and touching, and mine mimicked his. Mine slid up to his neck and made fists in his hair, pulling him closer still.

I rolled on top of him, straddling him now, my confidence boosted. I could see his perfect chest where his shirt had ridden up, and in a moment of buoyancy I pulled it up and over his head. He didn't resist. He was now lying under me, half naked, and I wondered again what I had done to deserve this.

I leaned down again and kissed him, more passionately this time. Our tongues fought for dominance and my hands trailed down his bare stomach, over his back.

I felt his hand move slowly up my leg and over my hip, sending thrills right through me. He softly caressed my chest and traced patterns over my stomach, still never breaking our kiss.

We stayed here for ages, till the early hours of the morning kissing and touching, taking and cuddling, too perfect for words.

This night had been the best night of my life.


End file.
